


Poker Night

by musikurt



Series: Mating Games 2014 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Poker, Top Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At their weekly poker night, Stiles has a hand he knows is guaranteed to win, but he's a bit short on cash.  Taking a risk, he's willing to make a more creative bet and Peter is willing to accept it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/) Challenge 2: The Beast Within (and expanded post-challenge).

"Raising it up another fifty," Stiles said, smiling as he tossed the chips into the middle of the table.

Scott set his cards down in front of him. "I'm out."

"Me, too," Derek groaned. "You better have something good, Stiles."

Peter stared at Stiles, watching his every move since he announced his raise. "Must be. The question is just how good." Without taking his eyes off his fellow player, Peter picked up a stack of chips. "I'll raise you another two hundred."

Stiles managed not to wince at the amount, though he knew he couldn't match it. "I've only got ten more left."

"Does that mean I take it?" Peter asked with a grin.

"No," Stiles answered quickly. "I-- How about if I win, I have to do you a favor. Anything you want."

Peter smiled. "Anything, Stiles? You must be very confident in that hand of yours."

"Indeed, I am." Stiles nodded.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, leaning over to whisper into Stiles's ear. "This is Peter. You know what he's going to ask."

"It's a sure thing," Stiles assured Derek.

"I doubt that, but I'm not going to argue. Just be sure you're willing to accept the consequences if you lose."

Stiles turned to face him. He didn't bother whispering his response because he knew Peter could hear anyway. "I'm confident enough that if this hand somehow loses, I probably deserve to give it up."

Derek shrugged and looked like he wanted to issue a further objection but instead shook his head and settled back into his chair.

"Okay, then," Peter said. "I'll give you the benefit of calling and raising me another fifty for that. So I'll call."

Stiles smiled and flipped over his cards. "Straight flush, hearts, nine to king."

"Damn," Scott said with a grin, reaching across the table to give Stiles a high five.

"I know, right?" Stiles asked, his smile widening.

Peter looked down at the cards for a moment and then up at stiles, his grin faded. "Incredible hand, Stiles," he said with a light night. "But it doesn't beat this." He revealed his own hand. "Royal flush in spades."

Stiles was no longer smiling and he could feel Derek tense up next to him.

"Deal's a deal, Stiles," Peter said, standing up from the table. "You two will leave us alone for a bit?" He looked at Scott and Stiles and then nodded toward the kitchen.

"I don't know that we should," Derek objected, rising his feet.

"No, it's okay," Stiles said. "I'll be fine."

Scott stood and put a hand on Derek's shoulder. "We'll be in the next room. Ten minutes?"

"Oh, come on," Peter groaned. "You better give us at least twenty."

Derek laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if that's a bit too generous, but whatever." He turned and left the room with Scott in tow.

Stiles walked over and leaned against the back of the sofa. "Sure this is going to be worth the money you could get instead?"

"Every penny," Peter answered as he walked over and stood in front of him. He spun Stiles around and reached down to undo his belt and unzip his jeans. "I don't want to hurt you, so you'll tell me if I need to slow down or anything?"

"Oh, believe me, you'll know." Stiles slid his pants and boxers off his hips and let them fall to the floor. He heard Peter undo his own jeans and gasped when he felt warm flesh against his hole. Peter pressed in slowly, Stiles's ass willingly letting him in.

"Fuck," Stiles whispered, his back arching as Peter pushed further inside.

Peter stopped for a moment when he was all the way in. "You feel incredible, Sti--"

Stiles felt his entire body tense and his ass clenched around Peter's cock, which at the same time he was sure grew even bigger. "Holy fu-- What was that?"

Peter didn't answer but just started fucking him in small, rapid thrusts. "Fuck, Stiles, I--"

A few minutes later, they both tensed again and groaned in unison as they came - Stiles against the back of the sofa and Peter into his ass.

Peter stayed inside of him, breathing heavily. "I never knew you were an Omega, Stiles."

"What does that even mean?" Stiles asked, working to catch his own breath and reaching up to wipe the beads of sweat from hi forehead.

"Well," Peter chuckled, "are you familiar at all with canine anatomy?"

"Who isn't?" Stiles asked. It was among the many random things he found himself reading late at night and he made an effort to research it more in-depth after Scott's transformation.

"And how much do you know about how canines have sex?"

"Well, the male dog pushes his penis in and then-- Oh." Stiles turned his head to look back at Peter who still hadn't moved. Considering how full Stiles felt, he knew what had happened. "So your cock--"

Peter leaned forward and kissed him. "Yeah, except for werewolves, it only happens if you're an Alpha - sexually that is, not the same as a pack Alpha - and if you're fucking an Omega, which apparently you are."

Stiles nodded, considering Peter's words. "So my ass sort of activated your cock to do that?"

"And locked it in place. Your ass is great, Stiles, but I'm not still in you because of that." Peter kissed Stiles again and felt Stiles' ass start to release him.

When Peter pulled out, Stiles turned to face him. "I'm still not sure I understand, but that was honestly some of the best sex I've ever had."

"Agreed," Peter said as he took Stiles in his arms. "Maybe next time I won't have to win it in a game of poker?"

"Well, I do still hope there's a poker involved," Stiles answered with a smirk.


End file.
